Anti Nostalgic
by Hayate.Hikari
Summary: What if... A new unknown person barge in to the life of both Shuichi and Yuki's life? How will their live be changed after the unknown person come? :D OC X Shuichi, and lots are coming up soon! :D


Anti-Nostalgic_. Act 1: Fateful Meets.

?_.

"Passengers, please put on your belts as the plane is approaching Japan."

Bucking tight his safety belt, the young juvenile smiled, as his gaze directed toward the window outside even though there are only clouds and the clear blue sky. 'Here I come, Black Luck… And of course, my dearest Eiri.'

Shuichi_.

"What? There's not practice today?" Shindo Shuichi asked loudly, with shock. "It was a very sudden decision from Seguchi-san… as he summoned K-san early in the morning to his office." Sakano said, as all the Bad Luck members sat in front of their previous manager, Sakano, whom once belonged to Nittle Grasper's manager as he told them the news. "Maybe something big is going to happen." Nakano Hiroshi state with conclusion as Suguru Fujisaki nodded his head with agreement.

"Maybe, but now what shall we do?" Shuichi asked, leaving the rest in wonders too, as they didn't expected such things like this to happen. "I guess… This is a day off for us? Thus, let's go home to rot or use the time for dating or whatever you want, I guess." Hiroshi said, as he packs up his things fast. He does not want to waste any precious time when he has time for his precious girlfriend, Ayaka! "Well then… Good bye, people!" And soon, they went to their separate ways.

?_.

As soon as the plane landed, I grabbed my luggage and check out of the place. Gosh, how I miss Japan. How many years since I had ever landed on this land? 5 years? Maybe more than that… I thought as I looked around for a blond with white shirt and black pants, with guns hanging around him but was in vain. I begin to look around again, without a second later I felt someone tapped on my shoulder. I turn around and found that it is the guy I needed to find.

"You must be Kaine L. Seguchi, am I right?"

"Yes, I am and thus you must be K-san, right?" I ask the man who stood in front of me, as he looked more suspicious than from his description of him. "Yes yes, welcome back to Japan, Kaine-sama." "Save the gesture, K-san. It is okay to call me Kaine." I smiled, as he took my luggage. "Where are we going now, K-san?" "To Yuki-san's house."

. - . - .

After all the wreck-less speeding, unknown terrorist bombings, and massive chaos, I managed to reach Eiri's house without any harm done. Alright, a short moment of massive trauma caused much due to the massive chaos. "Are you alright, Kaine?" "Yeah, I guess… (not)" "Let me bring in the luggage since you're a little weak still." "Thanks." I thanked K as he leads me to the door-step. As soon as the door-bell rang, the door opened, and a familiar figure appears at the back of the door.

"Who's this, ringing the bell during my work-"

"Eiri!" I shouted, as I run toward him, forgetting about my uneasiness a moment ago. Noticing a familiar voice, Eiri Yuki looked down and noticed the nostalgic brunet. "… Kaine?" Looking up, the golden meets the chocolate brown. "Yes, Eiri! I'm back." A large grin appears on my feature, which also greeted back with a small smile while ruffling my hair. "Welcome back, you've grown taller now." "Of course, I'm much older than the time you have last met me." "Though physically change but you're still as cocky as I knew, for that it will never change." "T'ch. Speaking that of yourself, and how long are you going to trap me outside your house?" I said, as I grinned.

Noticing this, Eiri brought me and K into his house, as there's a pink hair dude sitting at the sofa, looking at K with weird look. "K-K, why are you in my house?" "I'm here of course it to escort Kaine here, do you have any problem? Come here and put Kaine's luggage in an empty room, Shuichi," saying this, K just threw my luggage toward the pink dude and pull him away from Eiri. As he was being pull by K, his clear amethyst eyes fixed with mine. 'He… is the vocalist of Bad Luck… So what Dad said was true. Shindou Shuichi and Eiri is couple…' "Hey Eiri, that person seems familiar…"

"Yeah, he is the vocalist for recent famous band, Bad Luck." "And he's at your house… Thus it is true that both of you are lovers…" "Where did you heard that from?" "From Dad? If not then from the media, of course." "Expected." "But, he seems to dislike me? Maybe it is due to jealousy." I said as we sat down on the sofa, soon, both K and Shuichi went out of the room, and Shuichi's gaze still landed on me. "Who are you and why are you so near to Yuki!" Shuichi shouted as I looked at him with a straight face, as I wanted to 'face-palm' myself. What's more important is why I am so sticky to Eiri, and due to his large reaction I decided to play a small joke on him.

"I'm Eiri's dearest (nephew), and who are you? Why are you so close to him then! I see, you have find someone better than me when I'm away, right!" I acted angry as I jumped into Eiri's embrace and punch him gently like a young female who was found cheating. I peered on Shuichi with the corner of my eyes, noticed that his expression changed greatly. "Stop playing, Kaine." Eiri said, noticing that Shuichi's crying now. Oh great I made the great Shuichi cried, and it is nothing to feel happy about, but why do I have the urge to laugh?

Noticing that Eiri is quite irritated by Shuichi's reaction thus giving me a look to clean up the mess I made, I began to laugh softly but the laughter was still heard by the rest of them. "I'm just playing with you. I'm Kaine L. Seguchi, Tohma Seguchi's son and Eiri's nephew. It's nice to meet you." I said with a small smile and reached out one of my hand, gesturing Shuichi to shake it. He looked at me with such a priceless expression on being dumb-founded and took my hand.

A few moment later and Shuichi shouted, "YOU'RE DIRECTOR SEGUCHI'S SON?"

END.


End file.
